It's hard to dance with the devil on your back
by Woodstock17
Summary: One day, whereas Dean and Castiel were talking about a case, Castiel suddenly fell, without any reason. He didn't wake up and that make Dean feel worse than he must. He tried his best to help him, even if it is quite hard for him. I apologize myself for the mistakes I may do. I'm not English but I try to do my best.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know what to do. Actually, he was kind of upset and really afraid about what just happened. He hopped that it was just one of those bad dream in which you lost someone you like. One of those dream which always seems very long whereas they only last a few minutes. But that was not a dream, it was reality. Reality in this darkest and most painful side. What could he do ? All those thoughts, those feelings were on his mind in less than 5 seconds. It was the time he took to come to Castiel who has just felt, without any explications. He shouted his name but he had no answer in response. That was kind of strangeto see his angel in this situation and that probably explain why he was that panicked. Hearing the voice of his brother, Sam came and was probably as shocked and panicked that Dean was. They used to be wounded, after all, they are just human. But Castiel is an angel and he is not supposed to be wounded, mainly when there is no reason for that.

« What happened ? » he asked.

« I .. I don't know. We were talking about that case of witches in Dakota when he suddenly felt and .. I don't know. Do something ! »

The hunter stayed speechless for some seconds. He wanted to do something, as his brother asked him to, but why ? He used to help Dean when he was wounded but human and angel are different and it is probably not that easy with the God's lord.

« Cas ? » he asked, hopping a reaction from the angel.

No response. He tried to shake him. The same. He looked for a wound in his body but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. And it was quite despairing for him.

« We can not let him on the floor. Help me. »

They both held Castiel in order to put him on the couch. When it was did, Sam looked at his brother, looking for something to say.

« Maybe we should take him to the hospital or some.. » He could not finished as Dean interrupt him.

« What a great idea. And what would you say to the nurse ? Hello ladies, here is my friend Castiel, an angel coming right from heaven ! I hopped that you will heal him with your miracle medicine ! »

Sam sighed. He knew that, of course. But in his mind, it was a very great idea. In fact, it was the only idea he was for now. And he had to do with that, he could not give him more.

« You have a better idea perhaps ? Then, I listen, I would be glad to hear it. »

He brother rolled his eyes up. Of course, he had not idea about what he had to do. The only things he knew is that he wanted Castiel to be better and that this situation upset him, probably more than it must.

« Well, actually not but I will find something.. We can not let him like this. »

« I know. But don't you think that hospital are the best places to heal somebody, anything you are ? We will put him there and then .. We will see. If he doesn't wake up, I will do some research with Bobby's help. That's okay ? »

Anyway, they had not really the choice. It was probably the best thing to do now. So, they took Castiel to the nearest hospital, hopping they would find something.


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital did not change anything. Doctors examined him without finding something wrong with him. It was kind of strange but the hunter knew there was a supernatural reason for this. Finally, Castiel stayed to the hospital, supervised by the nurses and the doctors. They were not worried about some demons who could eventually find him. They did some discrete protection and they let Castiel with a false name of course. Anyway, they do not let him alone. Everyday, they came to see him.

Well, in fact, Sam and Bobby came. Dean never came back until Sam and him let him in this white bedroom. When his brother asked him to go to the hospital, he always said he have something to do and then just went out, without any explications. Truth is that he just went to some bars and drunk. A lot. More than he must did. For him, the situation was quite unbearable. Cas was always in coma and in spite of all the research they could make, nothing change, even if Bobby tried to help them when he came back home. Dean can barely support the idea of waiting and seeing what happened and the fact that the research do not bring them something new was making him mad.

This evening, he came back very late but this time, Sam was waiting for him, sitting on the sofa. Bobby was probably already sleeping. Sam put the light on and Dean frowned when he saw his brother.

« How is Cas ? »

« The same. » he said, without adding something more.

Dean sighed. He hopped that the situation had change but no, of course no.

« Well.. I think that I will rest a little. See you tomorrow. »

Sam get up and walked to him.

« No. I think we should have a talk. »

« Dude, go see Bobby for the girly talk, I'm kind of tired actually. »

Sam rolled his eyes up. His brother knew what subject he wanted to talk of. He just hopped that he will let him alone. Worthless hope. Sam could be really determinate when he wanted to.

« Why don't you go to the hospital seeing Cas ? I'm sure that he wanted you to. »

Dean hesitated a few seconds and just shrugged.

« I've told you. I've my things to do. »

« Well.. You have to drink beer in one of those miserable bar ? You're smelling beer man. » Sam said, looking in his brother's eyes. Dean sighed.

« Congratulations Sherlock. Now, let me go. »

« No way. So what, you don't care about him ? »

« What ? Dammit, no ! I thought you were too smart to say such a thing. »

« So tell me. Drinking beer is more important than seeing him ? »

Dean began to be upset with that conversation. Why his brother wanted to talk about that ? That's useless and most of all, that is painful for him even if he tried not to show it.

« No. I just don't want to go to that hospital. Nurses doesn't look pretty and food is disgusting. Castiel doesn't want me to go in such a place. »

He thought that lying would be better and as always, he used some jokes in order to escape the situation.

« You're wrong. I think Castiel would be glad to see you there when he will wake up. He would even prefer seeing you than me I guess. »

Dean stared at him. He started to feel bad and by the same way, he started to be quite angry.

« Let me Sam. I don't wanna talk about that. »

« I didn't know you were that heartless. »

And then, Dean just cracked. It was like all the pressure he had felt this days came out of him.

« Shut up ! You don't know what you're talking about. You can't know what I'm feeling, you can't know how much I'm affected by his coma. I .. I just can't see him like this. Holy shit, it's Cas ! Cas, who was always in fit and there .. There, he is on a fuckin bed and he is not conscientious. How can I bear to see him like this ? I can't, that's all and If you can't understand that, then, go to hell ! »

In spite of being angry of the way Dean talked to him, Sam was quite glad to see that his brother talked to him sincerely - even if he was quite rude as usual in fact -. He put a hand on his shoulder when he remarked that he was quite upset about what he just said.

« He is still the same Cas. Those Cas who were always here to help you in any situation. Those Cas who was always ready to kick every Demon's asses. The only difference is that now, he need you. He need you to be there for him, he need you to help him, like he did for you. I don't know what he is suffering from, but I know that he may need all the help we can give him. And in my mind, your help is probably what he would wanted most. »

Dean staid speechless for a moment. He didn't know what to do, what to say to his brother. He knew he was right but going to this hospital was quite difficult for him. But maybe he should try. Once a week to begin. Night give advice so he will wait tomorrow to take a decision. So, it didn't say a thing. He just went to his bedroom and slept. Tomorrow, everything will be different, he knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked at the hospital and swallowed. He thought about it all night long and finally, he decided that it was the best thing to do. His brother was right. Cas needed him and he couldn't let him like that without trying to help him, even if it was only by seeing him a in a hospital's bed. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath and finally went to Castiel's room.

It was white, really impersonal and he immediately hated this. He hated the way Castiel was looking so weak, so pale.. So sick. Once again, he swallowed but he moved forward to the bed where was his friend.

" Hi Sleeping beauty."

Of course, no one were going to answer him but he thought that maybe, Castiel could hear him and that it may gave him some bravery to see that he was here. He hesitated a few secondes before taking the angel's hand. No one could see him. Moreover, he wanted to and he thought about all the movie with someone lost in coma. In those movie, people always feel that the comatose clamp their hand and finally wake up. He hoped to feel something but there's nothing. Nothing exept that pain in his chest and that tears on his cheek. Those movies are just bullshit anyway.

"If you hear me Cas, you better hurry up and wake up. You know, we need you. Mostly Sam, in fact, he had to bear Bobby and me alone, poor little boy. It's difficult for him and I know that when you're here, it's bette because he has somebody clever enough to speak with him of things he like."

Fucking lie. Obviously, Sam missed Castiel and Bobby too. But truth is that above all, _he needed him more than everything. _He took a deep breath and passed a hand in his hair.

"Okay, maybe I've just lied. Fuck Cas, I need you. I miss you so much, I could barely bear it. Please just .. Come back. _Please._"

No reaction. Dean closed his eyes, trying to control his tears, without any success. Suddenly, the door opened. Bobby was here and he stayed quiet when he saw that Dean was here. He saw his tears and the fact that he was holding Castiel's hand but he didn't say something about it.

"Where were you ? We call you like a thousand times since à hour idiot !"

Dean stepped back and wiped his cheeks, releasing the hand he was just holding.

"Sam told me to come, I haven't took my cell." he explained.

"Well, you should come back home. I will stay with Castiel."

"What ? No, I just come and I want to.."

"Shut up. Go back home, we've got a track."


End file.
